Total Drama Prepwork
by CrossoverFan
Summary: This story takes place after Total Drama Revenge of the Island as Chris avoid's jail he's also working with the network to prepare for the new season, mainly by adding some new additions to the Total Drama Cast. Some of the former/future contestants are also preparing for the new season in their own way. Rated T just to be extra safe.


Disclaimer-The following is a non-profit fanbased one shot to lead into a longer Fanfic. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Revenge of the Island are all owned by Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI. Please support the official release. This story also includes four other characters I don't own from three other cartoons I don't own, but I'll be more specific at the end.

A/N-A while ago I wanted to write a Total Drama Fic entitled Total Drama Remix, featuring characters from Cartoon Network, Disney, and Nickelodeon, Never got it finished. In that story I added a few new people running the show with Chris and I liked them so much I decided to include them in this Total Drama Fanfic (and the one I'll be writing soon,) partly to get Chris out of hot water with the authorities.

**SPOILER ALERT**: I AM GOING TO SAY WHO WON TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND, quite a bit. You have been warned.

* * *

Chris Maclean leaned over the table desperately pleading to the small teenager.

"I was hoping Dawn could do this but half the mutants are still on the island. Please dude you have to help me out! If I don't move all those mutants to Boney island's new mutant preserve I'm going to go to famous people jail!" The teen sighed knowing this was true, and sad at the far too light punishment.

"I'll help you, but I have a few conditions."

"Whatever you want."

"Three spots on the next season of Total Drama for me, two of my friends."

"Alright Done!"

"Not quite, I want you to get an environmental co-host, someone like Eliza Thornberry."

"Who?"

"THE most famous nature documentarian of our generation."

"Whatever fine, do we have a deal."

"Just one more thing, I'll need $100,000 for supplies and services rendered."

"WHAT!"

"Cages for mutants aren't cheap."

"Didn't I just give you a million dollars?"

"Actually I won that, and my new top of the line suit wasn't cheap either," Cameron shrugged, Chris growled at him.

"No Way!"

"Well I suppose you could always ask Dakotazoid to help," he honestly suggested.

"I tried that she wasn't avalible...okay you have a deal." They shook hands, Cameron smiling handed him a contract.

"Just to be safe." Chris let out a sigh before looking over the contract before signing. "Okay then I'll get to work," Cameron said pulling out the silver case Chris gave him to hold his million dollars. Cameron placed it on the floor and kicked it being covered in armor that looked just like his original suit but was far stronger and more powerful. "It'll just take a few days and I'll have the island cleaned up," he commented before opening the cabin door and being grabbed by a tentacle there was loud crash and a warbling sound and Cameron walked back in. "Okay it may take a few weeks," he turned punting momma pill bug away before she could unroll behind him, Cameron sighed and walked off again.

"Great now what are we going to do for season five, when we have to pay him $100,000."

"At least he suggested an environmentalist co-host for you to get," Chef pointed out.

"I know! How come that little nerd and the network think I can't be responsible? What's with that?" Chef just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Izzy please, take me back," Owen shouted up to Izzy who was hanging upside down in a tree.

"I told you no Owen," Izzy shouted back down frowning.

"Come on you didn't even break up with me Brainzilla did."

"I know that, but Brainzilla's way smarter than me so if she thought us being together was a bad idea it probably was."

"But Izzy-"

"No Owen! Now get off my lawn!"

"But-" Owen began but stopped with a scream jumping back as she chucked an apple at him smashing it on the ground.

"Off my lawn! Now!" Owen screamed and ran off ducking behind another tree as more apples were thrown at him, he poked his head out.

"Can we at least make out?" His question was quickly answered by an apple to the forehead.

* * *

The three former contestants sat on the Grass together for their weekly lessons.

"Okay now remember be gentle with him," DJ said with worry clear in his voice as he handed his beloved Bunny to the Fitness Buff. Eva reached for the rabbit without her usual scowl. Bunny looked nervous but he allowed Eva to take him from his owner and be placed in her lap.

"You're doing great," Beth whispered encouragingly. Eva sighed petting the bunny gently, who slowly looked more comfortable about his situation.

"This doesn't really count, your pet rabbit doesn't pi-upset me," Eva said with a sigh. "Heck the little guy's actually cute," she said with a smile as she lightly scratched between his ears.

"See you're being so much more gentle and friendly," Beth encouraged.

"You've made great progress Eva, I'm so glad you decided to work on your anger issures...you can be really scary," DJ added.

"You two do remember I'm just doing this to help me on Total Drama," Eva reminded them. "If I'm ever on it again," she added sadly.

"I wouldn't say that's the _only_ reason and besides, we're helping you and you're helping us," Beth reminded her.

"Oh that's right so how have you two been doing anyway?" DJ looked away nervously.

"Well I've finally gotten over Brady dumping me, and I stood up to the Heather of my High School, she was really surprised when I started screaming at her," Beth beamed proudly before giggling.

"Great job," Eva complimented, "DJ?"

"Well, I've been _trying_ to be more assertive but, it's really hard to do."

"DJ I know you're the sweetest guy ever and all, but you desperately need some guts and a backbone. You're the one of the biggest guys on Total Drama you could rule the game."

"I know," DJ sighed, "but I don't like being mean to people."

"Some people deserve people being mean to them," Beth suggested, "like Heather."

"I just don't think that's true," DJ sighed. "I think everyone deserves a little kindness."

"Oh DJ, that's so sweet," Beth gushed.

"Your master's doomed you know that right?" Eva asked Bunny after lifting him up to eye level. Eva frowned with concern at the way Bunny's face was scrunched up. "Oh it's okay litt-" she was cut off as Bunny sneezed in her face. She gently put him back on the ground and patted his head softly. "I know you didn't mean to do that," she said wiping the already drying moister from her face.

"Success!" Beth cheered, clapping startling Bunny back into DJ's arms.

"What?" Eva asked confused.

"You didn't get upset at Bunny at all."

"He didn't mean anything by it, he's just a dumb animal," she said simply crossing her arms.

"Okay maybe not a total success but that's still pretty good," Beth shrugged.

* * *

"I cannot believe the foundation sold my show to THEM!" Eliza Thornberry shouted to her two friends in the waiting room of the networks corporate headquarters. Eliza was a young adult with freckles and red hair which was pulled into a single ponytail, she had small stylish pink frames for her glasses, the slightest reminder of a long ago corrected overbite, and an athletically fit build, which was nearly impossible to notice in her baggy pink T-shirt and standard denim jeans. What was noticable was that she was incredibly angry.

"Calm down, it'll be okay," Arthur P. Spudinski said in a soothing voice as he rubbed her shoulders. Eliza visibly relaxed instantly, Spud smiled glad to see that, like any good boyfriend he hated to see her upset. He was in a long sleeve orange shirt under a short sleeve shirt with a cartoon picture of an alien head on it, baggy pants, and a green cap, like Eliza he also had some freckles.

"Spud I'm sorry but I can't relax just like that," she said shaking him off.

"Girl listen to him, if anyone can work this out, she can," Trixie Eliza's best fried said comfortingly, the young African-American woman had her hair up that it resembled the ears of the cartoon panda bear face on her teal sweat shirt. Several businessmen in messy suits all looking disheveled slowly stumbled out of a door near the three one of them stopped a the receptionist's desk.

"We're...we're going to take a lo-long lunch," the man said before stumbling forward with the others. From the same door way a calm but angry-looking purple haired woman stepped out she was in an ink black suit with a blood-red tie and an ivory-white skull tie pin.

"How did it go Gaz?" Eliza asked.

"Good news or the bad news?"

"Good news."

"Well, the bad news," she said ignoring Eliza's choice. "Is they've got the show free and clear. Also they insist you be the co-host for the remaining seasons of the Total Drama Series."

"NO! That's the reason I hate this network, heck I've been a major supporter of most of the lawsuits against that show," Eliza complained.

"I know but they wouldn't let that go, and if you don't do it they'll cancel your show."

"What!" Eliza gasped.

"Good news is you'll be paid as much as that airbag Chris, Trixie and Spud will be paid a third as much each."

"You know I don't care about the money."

"That's why I made a another deal. They're going to run reruns of your show internationally, seven to eight in the morning on weekdays, and five to seven in the morning on weekends for at least the next ten years. For every season of Total Drama you do, they'll produce five seasons of Thornberry's Animal World." Eliza blinked in surprise.

"Well I suppose I could survive a few seasons of that show in return for doing more of my show, and we can keep Chris out of trouble."

"That's going to be your main job, and saving the show money," Gaz told them simply. "I'll be going with you."

"Why?" Trixie asked confused.

"I love that show," she said simply, to which Eliza groaned. "I'm a talent agent, and a lawyer, are you really surprised I like seeing people get tortured?"

"She has a point," Spud shrugged.

* * *

Duncan was smiling at Gwen as they took care of a large amount of 'Fan Mail' by dropping it into a wood chipper which emptied into a recycling bin.

"I still can't believe you bought this thing," Duncan said smirking while dropping an arm full of letters into the wood chipper.

"Attention fans of Total Drama," Gwen said to a camera being operated by Leshawna. "More specifically," Gwen holds up a letter, "fans of Duncan and Courtney," she drops the letter in the wood chipper, Gwen holds up a letter, fans of Gwen and Trent," she drops the letter in the wood chipper, Gwen holds up a letter, "fans of Gwen and Cody," she drops the letter in the wood chipper, Gwen holds up a letter, "fans of Duncan and Heather," she drops the letter in the wood chipper, Gwen holds up two letters, "and my personal favorites fans of Duncan and Trent or Gwen and Courtney," she drops the letters in the wood chipper. "STOP SENDING US MAIL AND STOP BOTHERING US ABOUT OUR DATING LIFE WHEN YOU SEE US! We don't care if **YOU** don't like us together. Duncan and I are together now get over it!"

"Now don't be so hasty Gwen," Duncan said reading one of the letters, "they do make a good argument, maybe you and Courtney should give it a try, and as for you Gwen and Courtney fans can keep sending us these fanfics," Gwen snatched the paper from Duncan and tossed it into the wood chipper.

"Keep shoveling or I'll start reading from a Duncan and Trent fanfic." Duncan's eyes went wide in horror and he started tossing the mail into the chipper. "Well that's a wrap," Gwen told Leshawna. Walking away from the pile of mail and wood chipper to her best friend.

"Girl," Leshawna whispered, "you know I just want you to be happy but you sure about Duncan?"

"Come on Leshawna you know Duncan's a good guy," Gwen whispered back.

"Deep down yeah, but he did cheat on Courtney, and you got several letters from girls who said he did the same to them."

"Quiet, I didn't tell Duncan about those yet," Gwen frantically whispered leading Leshawna further away from Duncan and the noisy wood chipper. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Courtney wrote at least some of those anyway."

"Come on girl, you know the addresses were all from around Duncan's area, Harold did some checking most of them were from Duncan's High School."

"That doesn't prove anything, they're probably friends who support Duncan and Courtney."

"Girl don't lie to yourself," Leshawna said comfortingly putting a hand on Gwen's arm.

"Leshawna, look I'm going to talk to him tonight, I promise."

"That's good, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Leshawna."

"I'm going to see Harold, baby just make sure you talk to him."

"I will," they shared a hug before Leshawna left.

* * *

"It's very nice to meet you," Eliza lied to Chris as he entered the conference room of the of the networks headquarters.

"I want you to know there's no point in you being on the show," Chris said bitterly his arms crossed.

"Chris McLean," Gaz said stepping in as Eliza blinked in shock.

"Yes who are you?"

"Gaz Membrane," Chris paled with a gasp took half a step back. "So you've heard of me, my card, call me if you're in the market for a new agent or lawyer." Chris blinked and took the card.

"Th-thank you."

"Where's Chef?" she asked simply.

"Um he's at the docks, I was thinking this season should take place mostly on a nice yacht but we had a set back in our budget."

"Spud, here," Gaz said pointing to a spot next to her, Spud gave Eliza a peck on the cheek as he passed her to stand next to Gaz. "Spud will help find you a good enough boat that he can fix up for next season."

"Cool," Spud said shrugging. "Later beautiful," Spud said waving to Eliza.

"Thanks," Chris said pushing his hair back into place. "Well those two might be useful but I still don't think you two are useful." Eliza shook her head, while Trixie stomped over to him.

"Listen Ego-Boy, we've already dropped the insurance bill for this show by twice your paycheck. Eliza has the top rated animal show on TV including the ones of cute animals doing stupid stuff. She's a trained animal handler with a little medical training, and she has a pilot's licence, my finest student actually. I gave flying lessons to work my way through medical school, yes I'm a freaking doctor, with all your crazy stunts your show desperately needs that. Spud has a master's degree in engineering is a computer wizard."

"Don't forget he's also a trained cameraman, cosmetologist, and taught a video editing class."

"I was there for that, last one," Trixie laughed. "He was actually taking the class, he questioned or corrected the professor like thirty times. The professor asked if he'd like to teach the class a few minutes later the professor was taking notes."

"Wait cosmetologist? He does hair and make-up?" Chris burst out laughing, "why would a geek like that do make-up? He didn't get beat up enough?" Chris laughed again.

"Well apparently," Eliza began, "he did all that because he had a thing for a girl who was planning on being on TV for her career," she finished smiling. "

"Oh that's like the sickening sweet crap that the fans love," Chris groaned.

* * *

Noah sighed as his doorbell rang out, putting down his book he got up and went to answer it, he opened the door recognizing the teen standing there.

"Oh, hey Mike, or am I talking to Vito?...Chester would you like some prunes?"

"Very funny Noah, nice to meet you too."

"I'm surprised you didn't win season four you five had a good alliance going there."

"You should really be nicer to me Noah," Mike said holding up a piece of paper. "I am holding a check for you in the amount of $10,000." Noah's eyes widened staring at the check in Mike's hand.

"If you're joking it's not funny."

"I'm not joking Cameron's giving these checks to all the Total Drama contestants, but he's busy, so I'm filling in," he said handing Noah the check.

"This is really generous," Noah said doing his best to remain calm, "but this still leaves him with over $600,000 in his pocket."

"What you would have given away every cent?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm just saying I'm not going to fawn over Cameron because he gave me a great deal of money."

"Yeah well your old pal Cody did, and that was just because of the suit Cameron made."

"Well that was the greatest moment in Total Drama history," Noah said with a slight smirk.

"Actually I think that would be when I started dating Zoey but to each his own. Although I did buy a huge TV, the box set of Total Drama to re-watch that fight scene a few dozen times over," he said laughing.

"Not a terrible use of that cash, what did Ezekiel do with his check? Eat it?"

"Come on Noah you're talking about Cameron, he gave it to Zeke's cousin or something."

"Not his parents?"

"No apparently she's been the one taking care of him since Chris finally shipped Zeke back home," Mike shook his head, "poor guy. Cameron even offered her extra money but she refused Zeke getting '_special treatment_'."

"Ezekiel's a nutjob what are you going to do?" Noah shrugged earning him a glare from Mike.

"You know Noah I really hope we'll be on the same team next season...I'd really enjoy voting you off!" Mike shouted before stomping off. Noah face palmed as he left.

"I mock Ezekiel going crazy to the guy with the multiple personality disorder. Nice work genius you're already making new friends and the season hasn't even started yet."

* * *

"Okay so where are they?" Chris asked Eliza and Trixie as they looked out at the docks.

"Relax, Spud said they found a ship, so they have a ship," Eliza assured him. A loud fog horn went off as a small shipping boat began heading to the docks, while it was a small _shipping_ boat, it was still a massive ship. The ship anchored off the harbor the three on the docks craned their necks to see Chef and Gaz standing next to the railing of the boat.

"Is that in the budget?" Chris asked Eliza.

"I just started working on your budget, how should I know?" Eliza shrugged. "But it's Spud we're talking about so I think we're fine." She added as, Gaz threw down an incredibly long rope ladder.

"Ladies first?" Chris offered, Trixie scoffed and started climbing. After a few minutes they were all together near the bow of the boat even Spud.

"So what do you think?" Spud asked Chris.

"This is a crappy, ugly, filthy boat...it's perfect for torturing teenagers," Chris said happily.

"Yeah I thought you'd say something like that," Chef shrugged.

"We'll have to discuss a few more details, clean this place out a little more, prepare the staff's rooms for the contestants," Spud shrugged. "Oh and I was thinking if they lose that days challenge they sleep in a shipping crate we set up with cots and blankets, kind of like season three."

"Spud!" Eliza shouted. "You watch this show?"

"Well...it's international. It's one of the few shows I could watch where ever we were."

"Yeah and there was a lot of friendship and love mixed into the hatred and suffering. Besides Leshawna's my girl I think she's got a good shot at winning this year," Trixie said smiling.

"Trixie you too?"

"Sorry girl, don't get me wrong I hate Chris and what he does to the contestants and the enviroment, and famous works of art and anything else he touches."

"Yeah," Spud agreed.

"Hey! The art thing was Chef besides it turns out he did smash the replicas," Chris said proudly.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Spud spoke up. "Didn't one of your interns try to sell the real statues on the black-market after switching the real ones out for the fake ones you had made?"

"Well..." Chris said not wanting to answer.

"How are you not in jail anyway?" Trixie asked.

"I made a deal with the authorities, I get the island cleaned up, and pay a massive fine, I stay out of prison." Chris answered simply. "Alright Spud get this boat in ship-shape" Chris ordered. "For the grueling time competetion of Total Drama SHIPPING!"

"That's a pretty weak name," Spud remarked.

"Shipping doesn't refer to the ship," Eliza told him, "it comes from the word relationship. Shipping is a term for fans pairing people up with someone they are or aren't actually dating."

"Can't the name mean both," Chris shrugged.

"I'm going to hate this I can already tell," Eliza groaned.

"I think it'll be like a cruise," Spud said smiling. "Hey Chef can I be the cook this year?"

"It's all yours skinny," Chef scoffed tossing him a Chef's hat.

"Cool," Spud said happily.

"Good thing too, the network let the catering crew go," Eliza smiled.

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted.

"Yeah they fired a lot of people," Eliza added.

"Funniest thing I've ever seen, they all went running outside cheering and celebrating," Trixie said chuckling.

"Don't worry about the cameramen either," Spud said with a smile, "I'm reprogramming our Camera-Bots to search out and record the contestants instead of animals."

"He's really brilliant," Eliza gushed looking over at Spud.

* * *

Disclaimer: Just to be safe the other four characters are-

From Nickelodeon adult Eliza Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberry's" and adult Gaz Membrane from "Invader Zim"

And from Disney adult Arthur Spundinski and adult Trixie Carter from "American Dragon Jack Long"

A brief explanation for why these four have the jobs they do-

Eliza-I don't think I really need to explain her job, but after attending college for some time in preparation, she took over the show for her parents, she works with the other two to help her out during filming, and Gaz to help with legal and Hollywood stuff.

Gaz-With her intimidating attitude, anger, and lack of caring about others I feel she'd mad an excellent lawyer and/or talent agent so why not do both? Besides she's only super angry when provoked, usually by her brother Dib the rest of the time she seems to just not care.

Trixie-Her parents were both pilots, and in the episode Dreamscape she had a dream of being a surgeon and really enjoyed the idea of being a doctor, so I figure she should go for it, and in the middle of a jungle just like on Total Drama, it'd be a good idea to have a doctor on hand just in case, and I think Eliza would be better off with a plane and to move their vehicle from country to country. That and I think Trixie and Eliza would get along really well.

Spud-Is brilliant with computers, science, and machines but never threw himself into any of that although I do think he'd be Trixie's mechanic while she gave flying lessons, and he has thrown himself into winning over the girl he likes, if he'd make a deal with a gorgon for a cheerleader, why wouldn't he take a few classes to show an interest in Eliza's future career.

A/N-I'll be working on Total Drama Shipping soon I already have Passenger List they'll be thirty Passengers competing for the cash, but I'd love to know who you want to see, and I'm very open to using suggestions for challenges so if you have any, please don't hesitate to suggest them.  
Also to those who enjoy Jack X I'm really sorry but I can't stop thinking about Total Drama so I'm going to be working on these stories for a while.


End file.
